


En Passant

by sffan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for "Origin". Jack and Daniel reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Passant

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be.
> 
> Original note: Thanks to paian for the title. And big mad beta love to dirty_diana, as usual.

They find themselves in the commissary picking out the boring, bland food that they usually choose – Daniel making faces at the lumpy blob of mashed potatoes on his tray; Jack putting two pieces of pie on his, one blueberry, one apple – and then they make their way to a quiet corner, away from everyone else.

Daniel eats slowly, talking about the Ori, telling Jack his fears, waving his fork in the air. Jack listens and mostly just pushes his food around on his plate until Daniel says, “Do I have to go over there and feed it to you?”

Jack grins. “Would you?”

“Just shut up and eat,” Daniel replies. And Jack does. Daniel tries to get Jack to talk about what he’s up to in Washington, but Jack steers the conversation away from himself each time. Daniel soon gives up. They finish in companionable silence and then carry their trays to the counter.

Jack says casually, “So, where are you staying?”

“VIP suites,” Daniel answers as they leave the commissary.

“Oooh, sweet. How’d you rate such special treatment?”

Daniel makes a face at him. “How about you?”

“Not. Going back later tonight,” Jack replies. “After I show Mitchell his surprise.”

“Ah.”

They pass a couple of airmen that stand at attention when they spot Jack. He nods in response. “Chess?” Jack speaks into the silence.

“Sure,” Daniel answers and instead of turning towards his office, they turn towards his room.

The door closes behind them and Daniel sees Jack’s eyes flick briefly to the disabled security camera just before he pulls Daniel into his arms and kisses him. His hands drift up to Daniel’s head and he holds it steady while he devours Daniel’s mouth. Daniel clutches at Jack’s arms and leans into the kiss.

Jack breaks the kiss and steps back. He begins to undress, putting each article of clothing on the uniform stand in the corner. Daniel undresses quickly, putting his glasses on the table by the bed, and dropping his clothes onto the floor.

Jack tosses a small tube onto the bed. Daniel barely has a chance to glance at it before Jack is pressing him down into the softness of the duvet on the bed. Jack’s hands are everywhere, touching, stroking, moving along Daniel’s skin. His kisses are hard and desperate and Daniel responds in kind.

Years of breaking the rules they’d set for themselves have taught them to be quick and quiet when they have to be. It’s fast and dirty and it hurts when Jack enters him with barely any preparation. Their bodies locked together, they clutch at each other, fingers digging in, moans of pleasure lost in each other’s mouths, against each other’s skin as they fuck.

Afterwards, Daniel curls against Jack, his head resting on Jack’s chest. He toys with Jack’s dog tags while Jack strokes his fingers through his hair.

“The Daedalus will be making another trip soon,” Jack says.

“I know.”

“Are you…?”

Daniel’s hand stills and he sighs quietly. “I can’t. I have to stay and help clean up the mess I made. If it weren’t for me, the Ori wouldn’t even know about us.”

“I wish I could say I’m sorry,” Jack says. “But I’m glad you’re not going.” Jack’s hand strokes down his spine.

“What difference does it make, Jack?” Daniel asks bitterly. “You’re all the way across the country.”

“Ah, but the booty calls will be so much cheaper now,” Jack answers glibly, slapping Daniel’s ass lightly.

Daniel snorts in spite of himself. He can almost see Jack commandeering the Daedalus and showing up on Atlantis' doorstep, wielding some thinly disguised excuse. “True.”

Jack’s fingers are back in his hair, and Daniel lets the sensation lull him into a light doze. He wakes immediately when Jack says his name softly. “I have to go, Daniel. I’m meeting Mitchell in half an hour.”

Daniel yawns and rubs his face before sitting up. Jack is a warm presence against his back, and his lips brush Daniel’s shoulder once, and then he’s gone, grabbing his uniform and heading towards the bathroom.

They clean up and get dressed in a comfortable silence until Daniel notices the hickey on the side of his neck, high enough up that it could be seen if his jacket collar shifted the wrong way. “Jack,” Daniel grumbles. “I can’t believe…you know they’re going to think Vala did this.”

Jack grins at him. “I know.”

“Bastard,” Daniel says without any real heat before reaching out and straightening Jack’s tie. Jack grabs his hand and squeezes it.

“Next time you almost die, call me. Don’t make me read about it in a report, okay?” Jack says quietly.

Daniel uses the grip on his hand to pull Jack closer and then leans in and kisses Jack gently. “I love you, too,” he says.

“Yeah,” Jack answers, resting his head against Daniel’s for a moment before breaking away. He heads to the door and opens it.

“One of these days, I’m going to beat you at chess,” Jack says.

“Dream on,” Daniel replies, following him out.


End file.
